


Practice Makes Perfect

by NFx



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Play, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Soft kissing, brief hints of pain kink (cause zoro), i love my soft boys so much hh, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NFx/pseuds/NFx
Summary: “How the f-fuck hasn’t your— shit— your jaw fallen off yet?” Sanji groaned, hips bucking towards Zoro’s skillful mouth.“Not even an hour has passed yet, shit-cook, I’m only getting started.” Zoro grinned around his cock, peering up at him with a playful glint in his eyes.He gritted his teeth and let his head fall back against the covers of the make-shift bed, panting heavily. Sanji had thought that it would be a normal and quiet night, but when Zoro had approached him an hour ago, claiming that he ‘wanted to try something’, Sanji knew that his peaceful night was about to be ruined.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 12
Kudos: 281





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, this is my first zosan fic ever- the idea actually was drilled into my mind a day or two ago and I knew that I wouldn't be able to rest until I had written it so...here you go! Hope you enjoy <3

“How the f-fuck hasn’t your— _shit_ — your jaw fallen off yet?” Sanji groaned, hips bucking towards Zoro’s skillful mouth.

“Not even an hour has passed yet, shit-cook, I’m only getting started.” Zoro grinned around his cock, peering up at him with a playful glint in his eyes.

He gritted his teeth and let his head fall back against the covers of the make-shift bed, panting heavily. Sanji had thought that it would be a normal and quiet night, but when Zoro had approached him an hour ago, claiming that he ‘wanted to try something’, Sanji knew that his peaceful night was about to be ruined.

Well, not exactly _ruined_ , per see, as Zoro had dragged him up to the crow’s nest, stripped him down and immediately took Sanji in his mouth. It was peculiar for Zoro to be so eager, as he rarely initiated anything and he honestly didn’t mind it much. On the contrary, it was quite pleasing to see Zoro so worked up about it, but that was almost over an hour ago. And Zoro was still _fucking going at it_. During this one hour, Sanji had come two times and knew that there was no way he would be able to come three times in such a small period of time, but Zoro was hellbent on making him see stars, apparently.

His leg twitched as Zoro’s tongue lapped over the head of his cock, the sensitivity almost being borderline painful, but so, so _good_.

“Z-Zoro, wait, I can’t…” he gasped, his trembling body overwhelmed from the continuous assault.

Zoro obediently moved away and he sighed, finally taking a breather as he laid uselessly on the floor, staring up at the roof of the crow’s nest. “Doesn’t your jaw ever like, cramp or something? Jesus,” he exclaimed, glancing down as Zoro chuckled against his skin.

“How much do you think a katana weighs?” Zoro murmured, lips trailing over Sanji’s inner thigh almost lazily, occasionally nibbling softly onto the soft, pale skin.

Sanji tried to shift away, yet Zoro’s hands holding his hips down made that impossible. “I-I don’t know, one kilogram or something?” his breath stuttered as teeth sunk on his inner thigh close to his groin, “the…the fuck does that even have to do with anything?”

“To be able to wield a katana, you need strength,” Sanji could feel Zoro’s smirk against his skin and said man glanced up at him through his parted legs, “do you really think _this_ will manage to exhaust me when I fight with a katana in my mouth for hours, _Sanji_?”

He felt blood rush south and groaned as he let his head flop back against the floor with a loud ‘thump’, Zoro’s rumbling laughter echoing through the crow’s nest. Sanji threw an arm over his eyes and grumbled, “Fuck you, I might actually die, you brainless marimo-head.”

Zoro, the fucking _brute_ , just grunted and crawled up until they were breathing against each other. Sanji locked his hands behind Zoro’s neck and pulled the man down, crashing their lips together. He let out a pleased hum into the kiss, enjoying the soft and peaceful movement between them, lips moving gently against each other. He slightly moved away, trying to catch his breath, and silently stared into Zoro’s dark, but fond gaze. He let out a shuddering breath, heart stuttering in his chest, and surged forward pecking Zoro softly on the lips once, twice, thrice.

The man above him scoffed, the corner of his lips twitching upwards, “Are you going soft on me, cook?”

Sanji tightened his hold around Zoro and buried his face against the crook of his neck. “Shut up, idiot, you’re ruining the moment. So unromantic.” He griped.

Before he had any time to relax and enjoy the peace, tucked against Zoro’s warm chest, the warm human blanket was yanked away from above him and, suddenly, he found himself pressed face-first against the covers on the floor.

“W-What the fuck do you think you’re doing, fucker?!” he placed his elbows on the floor, about to push himself off when two hands landed on his ass and spread him. He jolted, a strangled moan escaping his lips when he felt something warm and wet swipe over his hole.

Sanji gritted his teeth, “Enough!” he lashed out and delivered a kick against Zoro’s side, making the man above him grunt in pain. He took advantage of the moment and pushed himself up, whipped around and buried his hand into Zoro’s hair, gripping tightly.

“Just fucking manhandle me like that one more time and see what happens.” He growled, eyes narrowing as Zoro averted his eye. “Are you seriously pouting now?”

“But you like it, otherwise you wouldn’t let me—” He tightened his grip and Zoro groaned, hips stuttering forward. Sanji’s eyes glanced down, a feral grin stretching on his lips as he realized what was happening.

“You’re actually getting off on this, you perverted masochist.” He mused, slightly testing the waters and pulling Zoro towards him.

“S-Shut the fuck up, cook, this isn’t about me tonight.” Zoro batted his hand away and Sanji stuck out his lower lip.

“Well, at least you’re not denying it…so, what is it? Spanking? Maybe a slap or two? Or is it just the hair pulling—” he bursted out laughing as he ducked, avoiding the punch that was aimed for his head, Zoro’s face bright with red.

“If you don’t shut up, I’ll hang you out naked to the mast and leave you out to dry!” Zoro snarled and he raised his arms up in surrender, the shit-eating grin still evident on his lips.

Zoro narrowed his eye and surged forward, grabbed him by the hips and flipped him around. As he opened his mouth to talk, he heard a low, animalistic-like growl from behind him and sighed, perching his chin against his arms. While it was entertaining to mess around with Zoro, he knew that the other man had limits that Sanji did not want to cross.

Although Sanji was prepared for what was about to happen this time around, Zoro made sure to convey his frustration and anger through the rough and unforgiving way he worked his tongue inside him. Soon, he found himself a quivering mess, cock twitching painfully. Every time he bucked his hips forward to get some friction, Zoro would yank him back, hold him in place with nowhere to go.

“F-Fuck, just lemme…Zoro, c’mon…touch me,” he whimpered, hands clutching the covers tightly in his fists.

“What, you wanna come again? I thought you said you couldn’t do it for a third time.” Zoro murmured, his voice raspy and low, sending shivers down Sanji’s spine. “Mm, maybe if you ask for it nicely…”

Suddenly, Zoro’s tongue disappeared from inside him, leaving him cold and empty and he bit down on his lower lip hard, refusing to let the whine that had been building up in his neck escape. Before he could say anything, Zoro’s tongue prodded again in his spit-slicked hole, easily sliding in, but this time, something else also slowly pressed in.

“I’m waiting.”

Sanji cursed and moved his hips back, reveling in the way he stretched around Zoro’s tongue and finger. “Touch me, please, make me come, Zoro…Zoro, Zoro, _Zoro_ —” he cried out in relief as a warm and calloused hand wrapped around his cock and started pumping him with vigor.

In a few seconds, he was coming, spilling on the covers bellow, his vision going momentarily white from the high. He panted heavily and stared into the distance, his mind out of focus and fuzzy. Warm hands were rubbing his hips, thumbs pressing against his lower back in slow circles.

“Oi, cook— _Sanji_ , can you help me out a bit? Straighten out your legs behind you— yeah, yeah, just like that, good, good boy,” Zoro breathed against his nape, lips brushing over the skin.

As soon as Sanji felt something stiff and wet slide in-between his thighs, he crossed his legs and squeezed his thighs together, a blissed-out smile twitching on his lips when Zoro cursed and moaned.

“God, fuck, your thighs were made for this, made for my cock, so firm and powerful, Sanji, fuck, _fuck_ —” Zoro fucked his thighs, only the lewd sounds of skin slapping against skin and Zoro’s low moans and grunts echoing through the crow’s nest. It didn’t take long for Zoro to reach his peak, as his thrusts became sloppy. With a low growl, he spilled between Sanji’s thighs, hips twitching and slowly rocking until he had fully ridden out his orgasm.

Zoro collapsed on top of Sanji, breathing heavily against his back. “Oi, get off me, marimo, I can’t breathe.” Sanji wheezed and patted Zoro on his hip, but the other man only grumbled and yawned, not budging an inch.

He felt his eye twitch and sharply pinched Zoro’s side, letting out a sigh when the heavy man finally rolled over and laid next to him. A shiver ran down Sanji’s spine from the cold breeze and shuffled closer to the marimo-furnace beside him, tucking his head under Zoro’s chin.

“What a lovely furnace you make, I might just keep you, marimo.”

Zoro mumbled something incoherent under his breath and turned his body towards Sanji, throwing an arm over his waist, pulling him closer. “Fuckin’ sleep already, cook.”

A small smile twitched on Sanji’s lips as he felt a pair of lips settle on top of his head. “Yeah, yeah.”


End file.
